dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Manacore
' Darth Manacore' is a Sith Lord who was once the Jedi Master of: Brian Griffin. And he clearly owns a TIE Advanced. Backstory Before the events of Order 77, Brian discovers that the Nightmare Family had returned he wants to kill them but Sombra tells him that he can feel his anger and gives him focus and makes him stronger so Brian decided not to kill them. Then later Gleaming Shield and some royal guards found Nightmare Moon and King Sombra and they duel them, most of the guards were killed but Gleaming Shield still kept dueling until he cornered them, Brian showed up and tells him to stop, but Gleaming Shield ignores him so Brian cuts off his hoof and Nightmare Moon kills him with force lightning. And King Sombra tells him that Brian will be known as "Darth Manacore" and his first assignment is to kill all the Jedi and Order 77 had begun! Then later when our heroes got together, they discover who the real killer was to the Jedi massacre. Sylveon found Brian on Sullust and convinces him to come back, but Brian saw Thomas, Percy, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Celestia, Barret, and Luna with her, and Brian force chokes her. Then he engages the Sparkles, Royals, Thomas, and Percy to a duel. They've won, but Brian was crippled and was burned by the lava rivers. Then they left him and carried Sylveon away. Then Nightmare Moon and King Sombra arrived and carried Brian away to a medical center and gave him a black suit with cybernetic Hands and feet, gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breast plate. With a metal mask, and Brian tells King Sombra that Sylveon is safe and alright but Sombra tells him that his anger killed her as Brian crushes every droid in the room and yells out NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then during Sylveon's funeral, the Griffins and the Eeveelution kids will be living in a new life where the Sith will not know where they are. And the Riders tearfully agreed. Bio Now, Darth Manacore along with what's left of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra's old army. And wants to bring fear to the galaxy, and those who are helpless. He makes his first appearance in "A New Hope for The Eeveelutions", where he and The Nightmare Empire capture Esmeralda in hopes of forcing her to learn the location of the New Rebel Base, as the Mind Probe fails, so Mojo decides to use The Destruction Moon's power to try and convince her. But even after demonstrating the Destruction Moon's power, Esmeralda still refused to give the location of the base as Manacore then stated to Mojo that he was making the end of The Nightmare Empire happen as he After the Infinity Eagle was brought onboard the Destruction Moon, Manacore then sensed the Riders' presence where he would then later engage Yuna into a brief duel. Then after the Rebels sent X-wings to attack the Station, Manacore flew out in his TIE Advanced to attack them with 2 other TIE fighters where he took down several of the fighters and he almost shoot down Breon until Ace intervened as his TIE was sent flying away while Breon destroyed the Destruction Moon. Manacore then later discovers Kitty's twin sister, Katty Katswell and takes her own as his apprentice, then later on, he trains her to be more powerful than her sister, and to hunt down remaining Jedi who survived. And soon, Katty and Daphne brought in Brandy as a new recruit to hunt down Jedi. Though he was sick of new recruits, he took her anyway. Then after his Inquisitors failed to get our Heroes on the Sith world of Koribaan, he himself went there and engaged Zina in a duel and then broke out in an ultimate duel with Selena. And during the duel, she damaged his mask exposing his left eye underneath. Where she and him continued to duel as the temple exploded. Then later Manacore left the temple with a few wheezes leaving from his mask. Then a few months later, in "Darth Manacore Strikes Back", he is obsessed of going after Breon. And he sends probes out in the galaxy, until one landed on Hoth and found the Rebel base, and orders the fleet to head there immediately. After the battle of Hoth, he later trains his new apprentice: Daphne Blake, a new recruit to hunt down Jedi. Then he gets a message from King Sombra that Breon is his son. And that if Breon can turn, he can have his offspring to rule side by side with him. He then hires the equine bounty hunter Leo to hunt down the Infinity Eagle, and he tracked them to Cloud City. And Manacore springs the trap. And he destroys the Lightsaber Breon has, and tells him that he's his father. Breon couldn't believe it and he looks down, and jumps down. Manacore would then later be under command of a massive Battleship with the capability to shut down other Republic ships. Where he and his Death Troopers would attack a Republic Cruiser that Buzz, Woody and their Clone Army was in. As they destroyed the ship and searched for the 2 Jedi. But they were rescued by the Riders. Then the Riders would fight the ship and critically damage it. Then Elsa, Anna, and EVE were then taken onto the ship as the Riders went on board it to plant explosive charges then they would encounter Manacore and engage him in an intense Lightsaber duel, but this time, with the Griffon Jedi and The JKSH on their side they manage to over power Manacore as Whiplash manages to subdue him as they escape, but Manacore jumped on board his TIE Fighter and flew after them but retreated when the Space Duke come out of Hyperspeed. Then when the majority of the Padawans were on a mission, Manacore would then later chase after them and later engaged them in a duel, but they soon escaped. Then later when the others showed up the team engaged him in a deadly Lightsaber duel but they overpowered him as Hair Trigger managed to knock off Manacore's Mask as the team started beating him with blunt objects, (mostly to get back at him for all the bad things he done to them) severally wounding him as his cybernetic suit was soon completely dismantled (even exposing his cybernetic limbs and singed body underneath). As the team left him there, until he was picked up by The Nightmare Empire where his suit was fixed again. As Manacore left to his quarters to rest. After that, Breon then leaves the team and confronts Manacore, and admits that he accepted that he was once Brian Griffin. But Manacore claims that Brian has no meaning to him anymore. As he talks about his power but Breon states that he never had better power than anyone else as he points out all the good things he had in his life and he threw it all away. Where he would then ask him to join him in confronting King Sombra and Nightmare Moon, as Manacore then asked some of the troopers to take Breon to As Breon watched the battle, he later grew in deep hatred as he then Force grabbed his Lightsaber and again engaged Manacore in a duel as the 2 dark lords watched. And Breon tells him he will not fight him, and Manacore tells him he's unwise for his defenses and tells him that he will not turn, he will die. Then Breon hides from him and Manacore tells him that Yuna's failure is complete, and that if he will not turn, then his siblings will. Which Breon visiously attacks him and cuts off his right arm, then Nightmare Moon tells him to kill him, and will take his place by his side. But Breon refuses, which makes them zap him, and after Breon tells Manacore to help him, Manacore lifts them up and throws them down. Then he tells Breon to take off his mask, and wants to see him with his own eyes. And Breon does and sees Brian now an elderly dog, and tells him to leave him, but Breon refuses and Brian tells him that Sylveon was right. And dies, and then after he cremated him, Sylveon awakens from her coma. Personality Unlike Brian, Manacore is very evil and often enjoys killing Jedi or torturing others in painful ways, but in reality underneath that cybernetic suit, he's suffering several heartbreaks. Physical Appearance Darth Manacore wears a black suit with cybernetic Hands and feet, gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breast plate. With a metal mask that made Brian's ordinary voice sound electronic, with a black and Blue helmet. And wears a black utility belt with Blue boxes and a clip for his Blue and Dark Red Dual-Phased Lightsaber Underneath the armor and suit is regular Brian but with a badly singed body with cybernetic arms and legs. While his eyes are colored Sith Red with Nightmare Turquoise. Skills and abilities Lightsaber Combat: Since his turn to the Dark Side, Manacore still uses Form I as one of his combat forms, but during his training from King Sombra and Nightmare Moon, he learned to also use Forms II and V. And he still is very good in Jar'Kai. Force Skills: Marksmanship: Piloting Skills: Physical Fighting: Main Weaponry *Dual-Phased Midnight Blue/Red Lightsaber * Trivia *Darth Manacore make his first appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. * Gallery Darth Manacore (damaged mask).png|Darth Manacore (damaged mask - exposing his left eye) Category:VILLAINS Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Dogs Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Fathers Category:The Nightmare Empire